The Sound of Silence
by wInChEsTeR bRoS iNc
Summary: "You didn't have to ask me, Castiel", Jimmy said. "You already knew the answer." Slight Jimmy/Cas Kinda AU for the episode, 'The Rapture'. Song!fic


**Hola, my very few readers! I'm back with a new story! 'S about the day Castiel possessed his gorgeous new vessel, Jimmy! Yay! Spoilers for season 4's episode, The Rapture.**

**Slight AU Jimmy meets an Angel of the Lord.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for season 4**

**Mild Jimmy/Cas**

**Anyways, on with the story! Name of the title is a song by Simon and Garfunkel. Song!fic**

* * *

Jimmy Novak could not help but smile as the bench lying beside the old willow tree came into view. Barely anybody ever came here, which made this place absolutely perfect, even during the middle of the night. It was so quiet and serene. It was here he first spoke to him. Jimmy went out for a walk, trying to gather his thoughts when he first heard the soft whisper. The voice was speaking to him. To Jimmy. And Jimmy responded. In fact, Jimmy stopped by here every Thursday to speak to him. But today wasn't Thursday.

He stood in front of the old bench, but he wasn't paying any attention to it right now. He was looking up at the dark sky, waiting for his friend to say something. When he did not, Jimmy asked in a soft voice, "Castiel? Are you there?"

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

"Castiel," he muttered, "I came because you called. I heard you when I was asleep." He waited for a response, but still none came. "I left during the middle of the night because you asked me to. What is it that you wanted?"

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_

Why wasn't he responding? Jimmy always came when he called. Always. And Castiel always had something important to say. So why wasn't he saying anything right now? "Castiel? Why aren't you talking to me?" He remembered the first time he heard Castiel speak to him. There was a flash of overwhelming, yet beautiful white light. But it only lasted a moment. That was a moment he would never forget.

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains,_

_Within the sound of silence_

He had waited there for half an hour, talking to thin air. Castiel hadn't come today. Jimmy was still a little surprised. Castiel always came.

Jimmy frowned as he walked down the dark, empty streets. For some reason, all of the streetlights were turned off. What Jimmy had failed to notice though, was that only the streetlights he was under were turned on, and the moment he disappeared from underneath them, the lights would turn off again.

_In restless dreams I walked alone,_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

'_Neath the halo of a street lamp_

He stopped walking when he heard the wind rustling from behind him. To anyone else, it would've been just the wind, but to Jimmy, it may have been his friend. He turned around, and the moment he did, that beautiful white light that he had seen every Thursday illuminated the sky above him. Only for a moment, but to Jimmy it felt like an eternity.

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

"Castiel," he said, smiling, "You came." He looked up at the sky above him and when he did, he was bathed with a beam of that beautiful white light. But this time it stayed. And he could've sworn that he saw Castiel.

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more_

Castiel did not say anything, but he didn't have to. Jimmy understood what he wanted. And even though Jimmy didn't reply, he knew that Castiel knew the answer.

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

And when Castiel finally did speak, his voice didn't hurt Jimmy like it used to. In fact, it was the most beautiful sound Jimmy ever heard. His voice was beautiful and calm, like music to Jimmy's ears. Jimmy wanted to listen to Castiel's voice forever.

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dared,_

_Disturb the sound of silence_

"You didn't have to ask me, Castiel", Jimmy said. "You already knew the answer." Jimmy hesitated for a moment, and then asked, "If I do this, what will happen to my family? Will they be all right? Will I see them again?"

"_Fools," I said, "You do not know,_

_Silence like a cancer grows_

Castiel answered his question, but his answer wasn't what Jimmy was looking for. "B-but—" Jimmy stuttered, but was interrupted by Castiel.

_Hear my word that I might teach you,_

_Take me arms that I might reach you"_

"Castiel, please. I can't just leave my family. I thought you'd let me see them. Why won't you let me see them?"

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed_

_In the wells of silence_

Arguing with him was useless, Jimmy decided. Castiel told him that he didn't have to say yes, but if he did, the conditions wouldn't change. In the end, Jimmy reluctantly agreed. After all, Castiel was his friend and Jimmy was chosen for such a great opportunity. "Just keep them safe, alright?" Castiel agreed.

_And people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon God they made_

The white light grew even more intense and the ground began to shake, but Jimmy didn't notice. All he was thinking about was Castiel and his family. He outstretched his arms and embraced the warm, white light.

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

As the last of the white light faded, Jimmy felt an alien-like presence enter his body. He tried to move his limbs, but he couldn't. When he finally started moving, it wasn't on his own account. He felt himself walking away from his house, from his family. Just then, he heard someone whisper something to him. It was Castiel. And almost immediately after Castiel spoke the words that he did, Jimmy fell unconscious.

Unperturbed, Castiel began moving forward again in his new vessel, his footsteps disturbing the sound of silence.

_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls,_

_And tenement halls"_

_And whispered in the sound of silence_


End file.
